


Mattress Queen

by Leloqier, maisy_daisy



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: A whole lot of kissing, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Crack Treated Seriously, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dont ask why, Fist Fights, M/M, Matkev crack, Matt and Kevin are FBI agents, Matt gets choked, Neck Kissing, Sharing a Bed, not in a bad way either tho ;) fjlkjfal okay im sorry i'll stop, not in the sexy way tho, we dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leloqier/pseuds/Leloqier, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maisy_daisy/pseuds/maisy_daisy
Summary: Men. Fists. Bed. Not what you think it is.Or, Matt and Kevin are secret agents and reeeaaallllyyy bad at it.
Relationships: Matt Boyd/Kevin Day, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 23
Kudos: 54





	Mattress Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lumieerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumieerie/gifts).



The first swing of Kevin’s fist was hotter than it should have been. 

Especially, considering, it was coming straight for Matt’s face.

Kevin grunted as he aimed another hit for Matt's bobbing head- the boxer way more experienced than him at fist fighting, but Kevin was anything but undetermined.

He honestly couldn't even remember what started it this time, but he knew he had to win. And well, he was already here so there was no going back, was there?

Kevin grunted and shoved Matt back to make more room for himself: fighting made him so claustrophobic. But, when Matt easily rebounded off the wall with a harsh grunt and equally enthusiastic uppercut, Kevin was forced to sidestep the oncoming jab.

“Having fun, Day?” Matt teased. His placating smile graced his face as always, a disconcerting sight considering the situation. His next hook swung straight for Kevin’s rib cage, and Kevin grunted as he fell backwards. 

Catching himself on the strings of Matt's hoodie, Kevin used the tightening of the fabric to regain leverage. He surged forward, kneeing Matt in the stomach and plowing his fist into the side of his face, reveling in the way Matt spit out blood. 

"I'd rather," He dodged another blow, "Be writing my thesis."

“Spoilsport,” Matt said between a laugh and a groan. Kicking his leg out in a move that swept Kevin’s feet out from under him, Matt only had half a second to appreciate his victory when he found himself being pulled right down alongside Kevin. 

“Oh, you _ass--_ ”

Kevin effectively cut off the rest of that sentence when his lips met with Matt’s. The latter grinned into the kiss, simultaneously trying to roll Kevin into a choke hold. 

Kevin let his body hang loose, arms straining against Matt's hold as the kiss turned bruising. He let his body twist and brought his legs up to wrap around Matt's middle, pushing his hip with his foot so that the two turned over.

Kevin grinned at Matt's breathless gasp and straddled him, his right arm struggling for possession of his hands.

He didn't see the punch coming, though, and spat out a curse alongside a winded laugh. 

"You fucker." Kevin fought for control once more, annoyed at Matt's strength, and met his mouth with renewed vigor. The kiss was like syrup- smooth and satisfying- but the taste of blood from Matt's split lip certainly added an interesting twist.

“Language, Mister Perfect,” Matt purred against Kevin’s lips. At the same time, he relaxed his straining muscles. Using Kevin’s momentary surprise at the faux surrender, he twisted his torso and flipped them over in one fell swoop. Within seconds their positions were reversed: Kevin struggled under him while Matt used his own hands to stabilize the striker’s wrists above his head. 

Taking a moment to appreciate the view, Matt paused for a breath. Kevin’s heated glare indicated just _exactly_ what he thought about the situation--though, anger was not present. After all, Kevin not-so-secretly loved Matt’s easy displays of power. 

Especially when such power directly affected him. 

But, that didn’t stop Kevin from playing dirty, and when Matt felt the ball of spit land on his cheek, it took all of Matt’s willpower not to show his queen just _who_ exactly was in charge.

Kevin's eyes glinted mischievously as he tilted his chin forward in a piss poor attempt at posturing; seems like it's a bit hard to do when pinned. 

Arching his back languidly, Kevin watched as Matt's gaze faltered, and his control slipped. Honestly, he was too easy. Kevin could practically feel the moment things shifted in Matt's brain and basked in his victory.

And with his attention elsewhere, Kevin struck- glee painted across his cheeks.

He slipped his left hand out of Matt's hold, smirking at the surprise he was met with, and greeted Matt's hardened chest with a well-placed shove. Once free, he stood, preparing himself for anything Matt might throw his way next.

He rolled his shoulders, bared his neck, and licked his teeth tauntingly. And if he indulged in the power trip he experienced watching Matt's heated gaze track his movements as he pushed himself off of the floor slowly- _too_ slowly, then that was no one's business but his.

“Tired, yet?” Matt asked. If it weren’t for the absolute disaster of the room they’d made around them--overturned leather chairs, disheveled waste bins, broken picture frames, etcetera--and the pair’s own bleeding and bruised skin, Kevin might have mistaken his boyfriend’s tone for nonchalance.

In fact, the only portion of the over-sized bedroom that was so far left untouched was the king size bed. A shame, really. What was the point in breaking into your neighbor’s penthouse only to ignore the top of the line amenities? 

Oh, yeah. Matt would need to fix that sometime about… Right-the-fuck _now_.

With only a slight hitch in breath to give his next move away, Matt hurled his body forward and tackled Kevin, sending them both sprawling on said bed. _Damn_ , the mattress was nice. Plush enough to bask in, yet firm enough to handle their weight without sinking as Matt pinned Kevin’s arms once more.

Kevin sneered at Matt for all of one second before groaning into the sheets underneath him- letting his body go pliant.

"Fuck," He groaned, "What kind of mattress is this? Can we buy one next time we go out?" Kevin raised his hips to toss his legs around Matt and pull him into a lying position, effortlessly escaping his hold. 

Once the pair were settled, Kevin sighed and star-fished where he lay, turning his head to meet Matt's loving gaze. "We should have broken in here sooner… What were we doing again?"

The broken household wares scattered about were quick to remind him, and he laughed. 

"Oh, yeah." Was the only warning Matt got before his boyfriend surged over him, grasping and twisting until he was tightly bound in a headlock.

“ _This--is--fun_ ,” Matt wheezed between the sparse breaths he managed. Was Kevin working out more than usual? He was improving. Matt was impressed, despite the crash course on asphyxiation with professor murder over here.

Never a dull bonding moment with the two collegiate-exy-players-turned-undercover-secret-agents. They truly were living a charmed life.

“T-Tap out, Kev,” Matt wheezed, twisting his pelvis to jab the underside of Kevin’s chest. “I believe in--in you. Tap out, damn it.”

Kevin released him with a low chuckle, his arms slowly brushing away from Matt's neck and coming to a rest on his chest. 

"But seriously," He began, nuzzling into Matt's shoulder, "We _have_ to buy one of these mattresses. I could fall asleep right now."

Matt peered at the wall clock--its glass casing shattered beautifully on the floor, complimentary of Kevin’s head--and hummed. “Sounds good. And we have time,” he decided, “if you want to nap. Minyard and Josten won’t be back for at least another hour.” He ran his thumb over the split in Kevin’s lip before leaning closer and sucking on the tender flesh. 

Turning his face to pepper soft kisses down the side of Kevin’s neck, Matt continued, “I’ll wake you before we need to leave.” 

The neighbors _really_ wouldn’t appreciate the state of the room, but that’s what disarming cameras were for. No tracks, no evidence. Matt and Kevin had already retrieved all the information they needed from Neil Josten’s desk. Good thing, too, because the pair quickly became distracted by their other favorite pastime-- _rough housing_. 

In someone else’s house, of course. But their antics always followed with gentle and sweet aftercare--literal aftercare, featuring many band-aids and ice packs. 

It was _so_ worth it.

Kevin hummed, baring his neck to Matt and holding his lips there with a hand to the back of his head. 

" _Definitely_ . I could sleep for _days-_ you really did a number on me, you bitch." Nipping Matt's lip affectionately, Kevin brought the pair chest to chest and threw an arm and a leg over him- securing the two together comfortably.

Living life as a spy for the FBI was… weird. Difficult. Fucked up, even. But with Matt by his side, he felt invincible. 

No matter how many homes they wrecked and destroyed when they were supposed to be stealthy, no matter how many beds of criminals they crashed in, no matter how many missions the government sent them on that were frankly just _dumb_ , Kevin loved every moment of it. Who wouldn't with a partner like Matt?

His warm brown eyes and soft skin. His calloused hands that soothed every ache just as much as they caused them. His personality that seemed to shine brighter than the sun, even when Kevin was genuinely being the biggest prick in the universe. He was just _perfect._

And even better, he was all his.

That thought alone was enough to seep every ounce of tension from Kevin's body, and he lost himself to sleep nestled securely in his boyfriend's- and business partner's- arms.

\---

Twelve feet, one overturned black chaise, and an open door away, Andrew Minyard and Neil Josten slowly blinked at the state of their gorgeously ransacked room.

More specifically, they halted at the sight of the two intruding giants. The two intruding giants currently dozing on the bed.

 _Their_ bed.

“Did we order them?” Neil wondered stupidly. He hooked a thumb at the still sleeping and oblivious pair. “I don’t remember ordering them.”

One of the men on their bed sighed in his sleep, and Andrew scowled in disgust. "Where can we return them to?" He did revel in Neil's snort, though.

"Wait…" Andrew rose a brow at Neil's sudden tension and shifted where he stood, hands in reach of the knives living securely underneath his armbands. "Are those FBI agents?"

Sure enough, the two were wearing matching black stealth hoodies (not that they did a particularly good job at being stealthy, based on the state of the place) that had an obnoxious yellow FBI insignia sewed onto the back.

"Andrew… I covered up that last murder, right?"

Andrew snapped his head over to stare at his partner. "Yes…?"

"Your uncertainty is concerning."

“Except, Jack and the Beanstalk in bed over there are a bigger issue,” Andrew pointed out. Neil nodded in agreement. 

“Can I kill them?” the ginger asked, as if he were an over-excited puppy. Andrew didn’t have the heart to tell him no. 

Literally. 

Andrew signed off that organ to a buyer in Canada over the black market a week prior. Maybe that’s why the FBI was dropping in?

“Make it quick,” Andrew said. “I need to do laundry.”

\---

"Shit." 

Kevin's not usually a morning person- or a er, _waking up_ person, but he had more pressing matters to worry about. Like, for example, the object of their mission standing in their bedroom currently approaching with a _very_ sharp blade and a _very_ scary smile.

"What the hell are you doing in our room?"

That seemed to stop him, though the confusion on his face was unexpected. 

"You're… Serious right now?" The gleeful redhead asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kevin sat up indignantly and tried not to coo softly at Matt's stronger hold on his waist. That was usually Kevin's job.

"I-" The blade was lowered, but that was only a short-term relief. " _What?_ "

"He's obviously delirious. Either that or seriously deranged," Minyard pointed out with an unamused eyebrow quirk.

" _Excuse you?_ "

"Wait… Kevin??" Neil handed his knife to Andrew without another word, eyes now squinted in what Kevin _hoped_ wasn't anger.

"Since when did you work for the FBI?"

Matt scoffed, sitting up from the plush mattress and rubbing his eyes with both fists. 

He pointed a damning finger at Neil and then Andrew. “We’ll be the ones asking questions, actually. Now--

_Where did you buy your Tempur-Pedic mattress?”_

As the men stare at each other in shock, the screen pans upwards, a Tempur-Pedic logo hanging there. A calming voice announces what you feared all along: "Tempur-Pedic. Agent of Sleep." 

**_Cut to black._ **

**Author's Note:**

> This was pure crack... Also go watch [this video](https://rockboci.tumblr.com/post/624212343807705088), it's where we got our inspo complementary of [myanchorandyourcompass on tumblr](https://myanchorandyourcompass.tumblr.com/)


End file.
